


Tile

by spiralicious



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: hentai_contest, F/F, Party, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin enjoys a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tile

**Author's Note:**

> I used the name Kiyoko for SessMom.
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 3 "Under-Used Character," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Kiyoko watched Rin walk towards her, blushing. There was a karaoke machine at the party and Rin had given it a go. She had completely butchered “Daniel” and she knew it. When she reached Kiyoko, Rin started giggling.

“You’re really bad at that.”

Kiyoko pressed her forehead to Rin’s.

“I know!”

Rin’s giggling turned into full out laughter. Kiyoko led the embarrassed girl to a couch where they could sit down.

“Did I look embarrassed?”

“Not until you were done.”

Kiyoko ran her fingers through Rin’s hair and gave her a soft kiss. When she started to pull away, Rin held her there and deepened the kiss. Kiyoko’s hand went under Rin’s shirt. Her fingers danced around Rin’s stomach before slipping under the girl’s bra. Rin moaned as her breast was squeezed and a thumb rubbed over her nipple.

Rin jumped back when another party guest bumped into her legs, reminding her they were in the middle of a crowded room.

Rin grabbed Kiyoko by the hand and led her to the upstairs bathroom.

Once inside, Rin locked the door and hopped up on the edge of the sink. They resumed kissing , while Rin fumbled with the buttons on Kiyoko’s shirt. Kiyoko ran her hands up and down Rin’s thighs, always inching higher up the girl’s skirt. Rin started kissing Kiyoko’s chest. Kiyoko sighed in approval when Rin continued to undress her.

Rin gasped when Kiyoko’s fingers entered her.

Kiyoko watched Rin’s face contort as she worked her fingers in and out. Rin’s whines and groans bounced off the walls. Her hands gripped Kiyoko’s shoulders as she twisted and writhed, practically falling off the sink.

Kiyoko smirked as Rin screamed her completion.

Rin laid her head against Kiyoko’s chest, panting, while Kiyoko licked her hand clean.

Once they were both composed and dressed, Rin and Kiyoko exited the bathroom. They were greeted with the hoots and hollers of the crowd waiting outside.

Sesshoumaru stood at the back of the crowd, glaring at his mother. They locked eyes for a moment and Kiyoko donned an amused expression before returning her attention back to Rin.

Rin and Kiyoko left the party.


End file.
